Display and input techniques utilized by computing devices are ever evolving. For example, initial computing devices were provided with monitors. A user interacted with the computing device by viewing simple text on the monochrome monitor and entering text via a keyboard that could then be viewed on the monitor. Other techniques were then subsequently developed, such as graphical user interfaces and cursor control devices.
Display and input techniques have continued to evolve, such as to sense touch using a touchscreen display of a computing device to recognize gestures. A user, for instance, may interact with a graphical user interface by inputting a gesture using the user's hand that is detected by the touchscreen display. However, traditional techniques that were utilized to test touchscreen displays were often inaccurate and therefore were typically inadequate to test the touchscreen displays as suitable for intended use of the device.